TAL PARA CUAL
by ROSSERR
Summary: NATSUKI X SHIZURU


_**TAL PARA CUAL**_

**Este Fanfic se basa en la Pareja Natsuki x Shizuru, del Anime/Manga Mai Hime. Espero sea de su agrado**

_**CAPITULO I: **_NATSUKI

…**..Pasillos Academia Xeno….**

**A lo lejos, se observaba una figura esbelta, un poco baja, pero delicada, color de piel blanco, pura de no ser tocada, con una melena azulada y ojos como perlas, suspiraba para si…adentrada en sus pensamientos…..**

Que sentimiento mas egoísta, es el amor…llega a ser tan cálido como la vida misma y a su vez frio….capaz de volverte nada….bueno, eso he podido aprender de mi única amiga Mai y mi alrededor. Son todos, como zombies, dispuestos muchos están, a perderlo todo, con tal de ser correspondidos…..y muchos otros, como yo, sin el mas mínimo interés.

Intentas entenderlos…..pero tu lógica te dice que no vale la pena perder tiempo en ello, un sentimiento fugaz, que así como llega, se va…claro esta, a muchos les ha funcionado, y años perduran, pero otros, preferimos la Soledad.

Cero compromisos, cero complicaciones, se evita mal gastar tiempo, en algo que tarde o temprano se acabara. A lo que, si no hay una seguridad, una razón, un motivo, que te diga Si, será para siempre, porque molestarse?

Que puede ser mas sabroso, que una vida tranquila? De verdad, es un tema, que aun a mis 18 años, no entiendo…ni busco entender…..

Natsuki!

¿?

Te estuve buscando! Porque te desapareces así?

Sabes me fastidia, tanta gente alrededor y tu tienes muchos amigos, molestan

Baka! Ya vienes tu con lo mismo, un dia entenderás, que la compañía es lo mas grato

Dudo que pase, solo verte, me aburre

Eso lo dices ahora, pero solo espera te llegue tu persona especial jejeje

No me interesa…

Si si si, hablaremos cuando eso suceda. Ya vamos al Salón, debe estar por empezar la materia

Ya quiero graduarme…

Apúrate! Te dejare atrás!

Ok…

…**..Jardines Academia Xeno….**

Shizuro-sama….ya…..debe…mos regresar!

Shhhh baja la voz pequeña…..

Pero…¡!

**Sin mucho, que pudiese refutar, se podían observar dos figuras femeninas jugar, una tomando a la otra, sin dejarle descansar, ni mucho menos parar. Solo el sonar de las Campanas, avisar la hora de entrada….ocasionaban a la Rubia, molestar, por ser interrumpida, y no poder una vez mas, ella llegar a su satisfacción…..**

**Una hermosa melena castaña, una figura de Diosa, un rostro Angelical, ojos profundos con un tono verde atractivo y unos atributos incomparables, la vida perfecta….eran como los rumores la apodaban…pero como nada es perfecto o es realmente como aparenta, ya desgastada y asfixiada…..se encontraba tan hermosa mujer….de una vida sin colores…**

**Con apenas 20 años…..ya poseyendo todo, que pudiese significar un futuro encantador….estaba un corazón agotado….deseando mas morir, que vivir…..por la búsqueda insatisfecha de una compañera….que le siguiese los pasos…y cautivase **

Que perdida de tiempo…otra mas…..y nada positivo….. "Ahí estaba yo…caminando, suspirando…..por ese extenso jardín….ventanas a mi alrededor…..que daban vista al largo pasillo…..ya retornando a mi debida clase…..soy detenida….por un suspiro igual de vacío al mío….voltee curiosa por ver, quien era la dueña de tanta tristeza….…encontrándome con ella….que mujer mas hermosa….era mi primera vez viéndola…..por el lugar….solo su brillo, hizo palpitar mi corazón….."

Solo caminar por este lugar…..me da ganas de irme a casa….

Me disculpo, por no poder ayudarte…

¿?

No te asustes…..soy Shizuru, un gusto. Estudiamos en el mismo instituto je

Puedo verlo por tu uniforme…..que quieres?

Nada…..solo te vi y pensé en acercarme, ya que parece algo te molesta

No es de tu incumbencia si me pasara algo, a lo que déjame en paz….

Ok….puedo saber tu nombre?

…..Natsuki

Bello como la dueña…..

Como?

Un placer, me retiro

¿? "Quien era ella? Me había dejado sorprendida….con la calma que se manejaba, ante mi actuar…..de alguna forma generaba en mi cierta paz….tanta como para darle mi nombre…cosa que con nadie hacia…..que chica mas…..extraña"

…**.Después de Clases…**

A donde vas?...

Como supiste mi salón?

Pues, indague un poco sobre ti

Quien te dio permiso de?

Discúlpame, si abuse de tu espacio

….me voy

Tu nombre….…..

¿?

Natsuki Kuga…..muy hermoso

….ok "Por alguna razón, ser llamada por mi nombre, por esa desconocida….me era agradable…..no podía refutarle…mas sin embargo…..en un rápido movimiento, estaba frente a mi, diría muy cerca de mi rostro, mirándome fijo a los ojos…..acción que me incomodo….al ser tan sorpresiva"

Quisiera….conocerte completa….

Aléjate…..

Solo quiero oler un poco tu perfume…..

….. "Y ahí estaba, posando sus labios cerca de mi cuello, buscando mi perfume….cosa que no entendía necesario…..me estaba generando cierto nervios su cercanía…a lo que pose mi mano en uno de sus hombros con fuerza…"

…gracias…..

…..… "Con la misma velocidad que se acerco, se alejo….para despedirse con una sonrisa, luego de haberme agradecido no se que…."

_**CAPITULO II: **_SHIZURU

**Ahí estaba…..sin conocerla, podría decir que es perfecta….para ser mía por supuesto…..de nadie mas….que tiene, que cada dia me envuelve?….no lo se….ya que si hablamos de problemas de personalidad…los tiene…..fría….como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido….casi inaccesible…. **

**Poco es lo que se me ha permitido acercar…..hablando físicamente….y nulo es lo que he podido tocar de ese frágil corazón….que protege a todo costa….solo muestra de si, un pensamiento firme…una lógica fuerte….difícil de discutir….**

**Y yo, que soy lo contrario a ella…que no vacilo en actuar u obtener lo que quiero, heme aquí tras sus pasos…..prácticamente mendigando su amor…..ya un año ha pasado, desde nuestro primer encuentro….y ni una mano, me he atrevido a tomarle…..por miedo a ser repudiada…solo me queda el consuelo….de estar con otras…..**

Shizuru….ya casi te vas ha graduar

Si, ya en unos meses

….y que harás?

Pues, dedicar tiempo completo a mi Empresa

Cierto…ya tienes la vida resuelta

No digas eso, tu también la tienes

Aun me falta mucho…

Si te casas conmigo, serás la dueña de mi reino

Tonta…no digas esas cosas

Es la verdad, ya quisiera me dieras una oportunidad

Que hay de las chicas con las que sales?

Ellas…..no son nada, en comparación contigo

….entonces porque andar con ellas?

No hay nada mas triste…..que la soledad

Me tienes a tu lado, no estas sola…

Acaso Natsuki me esta diciendo, que va a estar conmigo para siempre? Las dejo por ti?

Eres una idiota…..no te tomas nada serio….

…muy importantes son tus palabras para mi, aunque no lo veas….….

…..yo…..solo….quiero que tengas a tu lado….una persona que te quiera…..

…..Soy Feliz…con esta vida… "cansada estaba…..de estas conversaciones….como no entendía que era a ella, quien yo quería a mi lado….o como hacer para que sintiese lo mismo….poco a poco, perdía la paciencia….."

No me engañes tras esa sonrisa…..sabes te conozco….

Entonces…..porque no me ayudas? "ya poco era lo que me importaba en este mundo, y si debía perderla tarde o temprano, por mi actuar, lo haría, así acabaría con este dolor de una vez….."

Que….haces?

Te he dicho…..que tienes unas suaves manos?

….suéltame

Afortunado quien pueda sentir tan delicadas manos…..el solo echo de que acaricien mi rostro…es…

No juegues conmigo de esa manera…..lo sabes

Que harías….si…..te digo que no es un juego?

…

Lo ves…..no puedes responder….pero tampoco rechazarme….no pretendas tenerme siempre de esta manera…. "con el mas sutil movimiento, suavemente dedique el mas entregado pero pequeño beso en una de sus manos, para retirarme…no podía estar mas tiempo ahí…..sino me odiaría….."

Shizuru…..

**Esta mujer que besa mi mano…y luego se va…es como si fuera yo…sufre por dentro, quien sabe si por igual o diferentes motivos….pero no lo demuestra….en su corazón solo hay angustia…e insatisfacción por la vida que se la ha otorgado….será esa razón suficiente para tenerla a mi lado….nos entenderemos?**

**Que razones…..que motivos…que podría ocasionar en ella…..para quisiera compartir una vida conmigo? O que debo buscar yo, para querer entregarlo todo como ella? Amor…..un sentimiento, que aun no comprendo…..solo se que es cálido, ese suave beso….me lo ha demostrado….será suficiente….para arriesgarse a dar un paso….que podría perturbar tu mundo actual?**

**Miedo a lo desconocido…..a veces te frena…..y prefieres quedarte con lo viejo, que no te llene….pero, que es controlable…..a veces hasta te envidio por ello…..**

NATSUKIIIII! Donde estabas?! Te he estado buscando!

Oh…..Mai….que haces por aquí?

Que pregunta es esa?! Estamos en la Academia, andas es perdida!

Cierto….

Bueno ya debemos irnos, ya acabaron las clases

Mai…..que harás después de graduarte?

Trabajar! Que mas?! Quiero un futuro!

…

Porque?

Solo quise saber…

Tranquila, se que no puedes estar sin mi! No te abandonare!

Boba! Quien se refería a eso?!

Ok ok! Igual sabes que contaras conmigo, cierto?

Si….

_**CAPITULO III: **_ LOGICA CONTRA EMOCION I

**Que hacer…..con estas emociones?...como detener este palpitar…..esta sed de poseerte? Te quiero para mi…..deseo hacerte mía….cada dia eres mas bella….cada dia mas fuerte….cada dia mas independiente…..**

**El tiempo y sus hazañas…rápidamente se esfumaron dos años…..mas contacto que mis labios en sus manos cada cierto tiempo que la veía, no tuve…ella, no desapareció de mi vida, los pocos meses que me quedaban de Academia, los pase a su lado, con la normal distancia entre nosotras. Actualmente, en su nuevo trabajo, como empleada, con un horario agotador de mesera…..no queriendo aceptar mi oferta, de ser mi mano derecha en mis empresas. Logro verla….al esta salir y por pocas horas….para no querer agotarla mas de lo que pueda llegar….**

**Eres cruel…..difícil…..pero me encanta eso de ti….nunca nadie me ha rechazado…vejado como tu lo has hecho…..solo sobras de calor o cariño me das….que tampoco es común, la manera en que lo expresas…..**

No te hubieses molestado en buscarme….

Sabes bien….que no me gusta que estés forzándote de esta manera

Tengo que trabajar Shizuru….de que voy a vivir?

A mi lado, tienes un futuro seguro

No quiero deberle nada a nadie….

Es que acaso, crees que es un favor? O que ganaras dinero de gratis? Debes trabajar como todos

….

El echo de que Te Ame…..no quiere decir que te lo pondré fácil….debes merecer el puesto

…..esas palabras…que fácil te salen…..

Es la realidad! Pero ese sentimiento, no va a generar en mi, piedad en lo laboral

…será verdad?

Esta de mas, ponerlo en duda! Soy bien conocida por mantener al flote mis bienes y no creas que con belleza lo he logrado

Que modesta….

Solo tu…..sacas en mi, esa personalidad

…..cuando…..empezaría? "tanto afán de su parte…solo generaba en mi curiosidad, de poder comprender….ese sentimiento tan entregado que mostraba…"

Como….? "no me creía lo que escuchaba…me estaba permitiendo dar un paso mas dentro de su vida? Iba a poder tenerla mas cerca? Era mentira…"

Lo que escuchaste…..no lo repetiré…

…..Gracias…Natsuki….te espero a primera hora de la mañana….. "sin mas que decir, ya estando en la puerta de su casa…solo pude llorar….si llorar de felicidad….puede ser un echo pequeño….pero hermoso….."

….Shi… "ver sus lagrimas….era algo que nunca espere…ese calor que generaba en mi…..me daba paz…solo me limite a bajar del auto, para con una leve sonrisa, dejarla ir…."

…..que sonrisa mas hermosa

**Ahí estaba….suspirando vía a mi casa…de lo afortunada que era en esa noche…..esa mujer sabia como hacerme feliz…..manipulaba mi corazón a su antojo….**

…**Casa de Natsuki…..**

Si que llegas tarde últimamente

Y que haces tu, curioseando la vida de los demás Mai? -.-

Yo? Para nada, solo que es raro, verte no solo llegar en carro ajeno, teniendo moto? sino que también, das unas vueltas?

No es de tu incumbencia…

Es ella?

Tiene nombre…

Como la defiendes, yo no se cuanto pretendes jugar jajaja

Déjate de burlas…

Si, como digas. Que cenaremos?!

No pudiste hacerte algo en mi ausencia…..

No, te estuve esperando jeje

Ok….. "si, detalle no aclarado. Mi compañera y única persona que tiene acceso a mi casa, con la cual he crecido...su personalidad extrovertida y cariñosa, no hace mas que obligarte a querer complacerle en sus caprichos….o bueno esa era mi excusa para no demostrar afecto…"

**Después de esa cena y unas cuantas burlas por parte de mi compañera, por lo que pudiese esperarme el dia de mañana…al trabajar con Shizuru…..fui a dormir…..me preguntaba si talvez había tomado una decisión apresurada…y podría llegar a sentirme incomoda….con tanta compañía…..**

…**Dia Siguiente, Horas 8:00 AM…Empresas Hime…..**

Bienvenida Sra. Natsuki, se nos fue informado de su llegada

…..donde esta Shizuru?

La Doctora, esta ocupada en estos momentos. Permítame guiarle, yo soy la Secretaria

…..ok " Desde un inicio, ya estaba lejos de mi, pensé la tendría encima, pero resulto ser lo contrario. Después de un breve recorrido y explicación por parte de mi también Secretaria, por lo que había entendido, se me fue tratada como jefa del lugar y detalles que aun no conocía, se me eran entregados en diferentes documentos para evaluar….."

Apenas se le sea posible Sra. Me confirma pasos a seguir

…esta bien

Cualquier cosa que requiera o haga falta, no dude en llamar

La Sra. Shizuru, a que horas estará en mi oficina?

No sabría decirle, pero déjeme le comunico, para que se acerque si es posible

Gracias, puede retirarse…..

A su orden

….ahora que… "solo a ella, se le ocurría dejarme en la nada, sin un conocimiento previo de lo que se supone, debía hacer…..por lo que leía, parecieran unos gastos y cotizaciones a tomar en cuenta, para la venta de un armamento nuevo….."

**Si…..otro detalle no mencionado, se supone, todas provenimos de una Academia normal…..pero lo que realmente se esconde en esa fachada, no es mas que un grupo selecto de personas, con capacidades físicas para el combate y uso de diferentes tecnologías….**

**No lo dije antes…por simplemente creer no verme tan metida en el asunto…..se supone soy la mano derecha de Shizuru…..quien es la Presidenta, de una Organización, la cual promueve nuevos talentos y busca el avance en nuevas armas…..o trajes por así decirlo**

**Yo pues….me negaba a todo esto…..no por no poder hacerlo…..sino que no poseo la motivación para ello…..actualmente solo me mueve una mejor economía….quien sabe si después tenga otras razones…**

**Obviamente…..si hablo de mi compañera de vivienda, no se queda atrás…..es la que menos aparenta interés y contribución….pero hace un excelente trabajo cuando es su turno en cualquier tarea….**

Que hora es….?

Ya son casi las 8 PM….

Shizuru?

Que haces tan tarde en la empresa? Tu puedes retirarte en el horario normal del empleado o antes si lo prefieres

No he podido terminar…..

Tan difícil es?

No, simplemente espero saber tu opinión…..según lo que estuve indagando, se tiene poco porcentaje de perdida, en comparación con la ganancia. En caso tal, nos vayamos por la segunda opción….

Oh…interesante….

Si, como puedes ver. Si vemos la liquidez que genera la primera opción, seria digamos rentable, pero al comparar la calidad con la segunda opción. Perderás mas, en defectos mecánicos…..

Tienes toda la razón, para que esperarme si ya sabias que era lo correcto?

Eres la dueña de esta empresa Shizuru, no puedo tomar decisiones sin tu autorización….

Y te recuerdo que tu eres mi mano derecha Nat…su…ki, puedes con toda confianza manejar esta empresa a tu antojo…..claramente deje todo señalado, para que tuvieras acceso a cada rincón

Tanta confianza….en una persona, podría ser tu perdición

Si fueses cualquiera, no estuvieses aquí

No sabes si me pueda equivocar, ocasionando un daño enorme a tu estabilidad?

Jamás pasara a tu lado, solo tu deducción me habla de la seguridad que puedo tener en ti

…

Te llevo?

No, vine en mi moto….

Perfecto…..espero verte mañana

Espero estés en los momentos que de verdad te requiera

Sabes soy tuya…..me tendrás a tu lado, cada vez que me lo comuniques

…..tonta

Siempre te he amado, lo sabes….

Shizuru…..

Piensa una sola vez…..el compartir un poco de tu tiempo conmigo…..que no sea en el trabajo…

Y que me harás? Si eso llegase a suceder

Nada….nada que tu no desees

…..ok

Gracias por tan bello corazón…..

Si quieres yo cierro, debes estar agotada. Ve y descansa…..

Que amable, buenas noches

Buenas Noches…. "así como fue mi primer dia trabajando….fue mi primer dia lidiando con ella fuera del tiempo, cuando me buscaba a mi trabajo…..se sentía extraño hablar un poco mas con ella…pero a su vez…..cómodo"

**Natsuki Kuga….serás mía…guste o no te guste…que difícil es luchar con este deseo….de una forma u otra romperé esas barreras…..**

_**CAPITULO IV: **_LOGICA CONTRA EMOCION II

…**.Fin de Semana….**

Que tienes pensado hoy?

Pues nada….estar en la casa

No te han invitado a salir?

No...y dudo que haya alguien, que lo haga

Porque no sales con ella?

Solo dime que quieres -.-

Muooo no quería ser tan directa, pero ya que lo pones así. Si, necesito un favor tuyo, respecto al trabajo…..pero después hablamos de, ahorita saldré con Tate je

Aun no entiendo….como basan su vida en….

Que vas a hablar? Si todas las semanas te llenan de halagos y detalles

Es porque así, ella lo quiere, yo no lo pido ni mucho menos lo espero

Deberías aunque sea una vez, aceptarle una invitación….llevas ya 3 meses trabajando a su lado….ni una hora le has dedicado…..me da es lastima….

Te agradezco no te expreses así de ella, bastante debe de tener con quien salir y no es quien para dar lastima, le sobra todo…..

Amiga….cuando entenderás, que si la persona que amas, no te corresponde…todo lo demás es gris….

Pues, eso no pareciera con la vida activa entre mujeres que posee

Esos son celos los que escucho? Je

No, solo no entiendo al Ser Humano. Mucho alardea de amarme y poco es lo que aparenta, turnándose con mujeres. No te parece?

Y no te has dedicado a pensar que talvez es un poco fuerte, para cualquier Ser Humano...reprimir emociones por años….y no tener con quien desahogarlas…

…..

Cuando te llegue ese momento, podrás entender su posición

….y si quiere abusar de la confianza que le he dado?

No seas tonta…..pareciera que no la conocieras, tu crees que, si ella eso quisiera. Ya hace tiempo hubiese pasado?

…..si

Además, no eres una niña. Bastante bien sabes defenderte Jajaja

Cállate boba!

Me voy!

…..

**Como cualquier Fin de Semana, me dedicaba….a tomar mi Moto….y pasear por la Ciudad….pero en esta oportunidad, estando ya en el garaje…..me preguntaba, será que valdría la pena…..molestarla….mas era mi miedo, en pasarla incomodo…..**

…**..En un lugar no tan lejano….**

… "que estará haciendo….un dia tan frio como este…..casi esta por nevar…..otro dia que se esfuma….y yo que no hago mas que….rendirme ante la realidad…pensaba para mi entre suspiros….hasta ser alarmada por mi celular…..viendo su nombre?"

Hola?..."será mi imaginación? Me esta llamando?"

…..

Imagino se le activo la llamada…."decía en voz alta, mientras me disponía a colgar, demasiado bueno para ser cierto"

No…..te estoy llamando

Natsuki?! "no puedo creer lo que escucho….para que me llama? Debe ser algo del trabajo….no mas…..porque mi corazón tiene que ser tan rebelde"

Así es…..a quien mas esperabas?

No no, a nadie! Solo me sorprendió tu llamada

Acaso no tienes mi numero agregado?

Como dudas eso! Pues claro, que sabia eras tu. Solo no me esperaba me llamaras…..

…ok

Dime! Que sucede? Tienes alguna duda en algo? Pasa algo con el trabajo?

No…..

Entonces….

Ocupada?

Para nada…..

Donde estas?

Cerca de mi casa…..caminando

Esta haciendo frio para ello, no crees?

Sin mucho que hacer…..es lo que mejor pensé

Te gusta andar en moto?

¡!¡! "entendía mal? O me estaba invitando a dar un paseo con ella?...quede muda….de la sorpresa….esto debía ser un sueño…."

Shizuru?

Disculpa….por un momento no escuche bien…..que dijiste? "tenia que volver a escucharlo, para saber si era real"

….que…si te gusta….andar en moto?!

Me encantaría….nunca he montado una….."solo pensar que la tendría tan cerca….me hacia suspirar…..podría sentir su cuerpo….debía a toda costa, respetarle"

Espérame en tu casa…

Como quieras…

**Y así fue…..a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, se escuchaba el ruido de su motor acercarse a toda velocidad…..esa mujer gozaba con la adrenalina, de correr por las amplias calles y autopistas sin rumbo alguno…..era feliz…..al tenerla en frente… **

Móntate….

Con permiso

Ponte este casco…..es para tu seguridad

Muchas gracias…..

Debes agarrarte de mi cintura…..te puedes caer si no lo haces

No te molesta?

Si así fuese, no estuviera aquí

Cierto…

Quieres ir a un lugar especifico o prefieres dar vueltas?

Dar vueltas… "no perdería tal oportunidad de aferrarme a su delgada cintura….ese perfume dulce que me invade en estos momentos…..esa suave espalda…..que cabello mas hermoso…..se puede resaltar aun mas de cerca….y ese busto…..de tamaño perfecto….no cambiaria esto por nada….por mi….que no parase de correr nunca…"

Vamos…. "sin decir mucho….se limito no mas ha aferrarse a mi espalda sutilmente…..no dijo mas en todo el camino…..solo su corazón palpitar acelerado, era quien hacia ruido…..lo extraño era…..que a veces llegaba a confundirlo con el mío"

**Pasando así….una larga noche juntas…silenciosa…..calmada…..pero algo cálida…no mas que un pequeño movimiento de manos al despedirnos con una sonrisa….pegajosa que se me engancho en ese instante….para no mas partir como alma que lleva el diablo….por la adrenalina que fluía….**

**Lo mas extraño era…que al llegar a la Casa….tanta adrenalina, desapareció en un instante, después de tocar la cama, luego de cambiada…cayendo en un placido sueño….como hace tiempo no tenia…..**

No esta tan mal…esto….ZZZzzzzzZZZ

…**.Casa de Shizuru…**

Natsuki…..soy tan feliz a tu lado….

**Aquella esbelta figura desnuda….estaba mojada….recién salida de la ducha, miraba por su ventanal, esa hermosa noche estrellada…..testigo de ya pezones erectos…..aun excitados…..del placer que recibieron por las manos de su dueña…..la cual no paraba de recorrerse…por tan grato regalo que le daba la vida…..de tener a su amada tan cerca…..un caramelo que era imposible no comer….**

_**CAPITULO V: **_RUMORES

…**.Empresa Hime….**

**Como toda vida que se intenta llevar normal…nunca faltan motivos o personas que quieran dañar la poca paz que se consigue….**

**Aun mas unido…..el echo de que poco era el tiempo, que últimamente se tenia libre….apenas llegaba a la casa….arrastrándome para solo caer en mi cama….poco era lo que vi a Shizuru, esa semana después de nuestro invento…**

…**.Oficina de Shizuru…..**

…debemos hablar

Que ocurre?

Me esta molestando los rumores que corren

Eso? No les prestes atención

No seas tan relajada! Es que acaso, no sabes lo que dicen?

Que dicen?

Que eres una…y estafadora…

Estafadora no soy, como tu misma has comprobado…..y respecto a mi vida intima….son las mujeres que se molestan por dedicarte tanta atención….

Son unas groseras! Deberías botarlas a todas! Como permites eso?! Yo no lo he hecho, porque tu lo impides!

Te pregunto una cosa…..hacen bien su trabajo?

Si….pero!...

No crees, es mas sabio. Un buen trabajador, así sea desconsiderado. Que uno nuevo, que no se sabe que costumbres tenga?

…..no me gusta que estés en boca de todas

Eso me lo he ganado yo….nadie mas…..por jugar con ellas…..

Como puedes ser tan…

Descarada?

…..

A veces…..cometemos muchas imprudencias o malas decisiones….por desesperación….

Solo te advierto…que si llego a escuchar directamente de una de las empleadas, que este hablando de ti….le daré su lección….

Te iras a la fuerza por mi?

Es cuestión de mostrar respeto por tu jefe!

Ojala todas fuesen como tu…..

Basta de charla! Estas advertida! Y empieza también por dejar de estar usando a esas mujeres! Sino seré yo, quien después te de tu lección, por desconsiderada!

Acaso….Natsuki se me esta insinuando?

…..chao

¿?¡! "escuche mal…..o no me rechazo el juego?...aunque tampoco me lo siguió….que cara tengo en estos momentos, no sabría…..solo se, que graciosa era…..por la manera en que mi compañera me despertó, para seguir con una reunión…."

Y cambia esa cara! Que tienes cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparte!

….ok

**Ahí estaba…..respirando profundo…..ya se me informo….quien era la divulgadora principal….y solo caminaba por los pasillos muy paciente, asomándome en cada rincón como si nada….para agarrarla en acción….**

**Si ella…..no se daba a respetar…..yo me encargaría….**

Escucharon lo nuevo!

Dinos dinos!

La Doctora, aparentemente vende su cuerpo desde joven!

No te creo!

Si! Porque crees que una mujer tan joven, tiene tanta fortuna y es tan bella?!

Wow….

Porque es una mujer trabajadora! Y bella es, porque así nació!

Jefa?!

¡!¡!

Y esas caras?! Las he pillado en su chisme?! Desde ya, cambia la versión o te veras en la calle!

Ja usted se cree mucho! Y no es mas que uno recién llegada, que tiene lo que tiene, por seducir a la Doctora!

No pelees con la Licda!

…..

Es la verdad! No tiene ni un año en este lugar y tiene mas privilegios que nosotras! Que tenemos desde que empezó!

Ella….hace bien su trabajo! No sigas…..discúlpenos por favor Licda

….

Solo sirve para sacar cotizaciones….pero imagino en todo lo demás, no tiene ni experiencia!

Pero que dices! Ya cállate! Vente conmigo!

…

Mira como calla…..sabe que es la verdad…con permiso Licda

Te crees muy ruda?

¿?¿?

Quieres mi puesto?

Pero que…?

Ya que te crees capacitada para. Porque no lo tomas?

Es enserio? Deje de burlarse de mi!

Al contrario, si me ganas, es tuyo y yo trabajare para ti

Que debo hacer?!

Aquí todas saben defensa personal no?

Mas de lo que usted pueda imaginar!

Ahí tienes la solución…..

No entiendo…

Fácil…pelea conmigo y si ganas, tendrás derecho a todo. Ya que eso deseas…..pero, si pierdes, no solo te disculparas con la Doctora ante todos….sino también cortaras el rumor….

…..

Seguido de que perderás tu empleo

Es todo lo que debo hacer? Ganarle!

Si, muy sencillo. No crees?

Acepto!

Mañana a las 8 am, en el Campo de Entrenamiento, te espero….

Prepárese!

Espero no decepcionarme….

**A los minutos de Natsuki, a ver partido de mi oficina…..se presento un gran alboroto…..me llegaba la Secretaria asustada, para informarme de la revuelta causada y la locura propuesta por mi compañera…..**

**Que se supone había echo…lo que menos buscaba era que se perdiera la tranquilidad en mi Empresa y menos en vano…..hablaría enseguida con ella…**

…**..Oficina de Natsuki…..**

Que esta ocurriendo?

Tardaste en aparecer

Es verdad lo que están diciendo?

Si, no dudes de ello

Yo no estoy de acuerdo

Pues yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, el como llevas las cosas. Como hacemos?

….

Se supone, confías en mis decisiones. Cierto?

Si….pero….

Pero nada, hay que ser lógicas. En toda Empresa, debe ser respetada la cabeza y esta de por si, darse su lugar! Si tu no te lo das! De eso me encargare yo!

Sabes…..no tiene ciencia, son obvios los resultados

Y que importa?! Mas a mi favor! Después de un respeto, viene una mejor coordinación y por ende mayores los beneficios

….muy inteligente

Espero me apoyes una vez mas….

A pesar de los resultados ya claros…suponiendo que pierdas…..y seas reemplazada….como hare para tenerte cerca, si ya no trabajaras conmigo?

Si sabes la respuesta, porque preguntas?

¡!¡!

No te sorprendas…sabes donde vivo o me equivoco?

Como olvidarlo….

Perfecto…descansa

Te vas?

Si, estoy agotada…..quiero descansar para mañana….Buenas Noches

…mentirosa….. "ahí estaba…huyendo como siempre…de lo que su corazón cada cierto tiempo permitía…..una leve entrega de cariño….pero ya conociéndola…..solo podía caer feliz…..de tener una mujer tan bella a mi lado…dulces sueños princesa…"

…**Campo de Entrenamiento…..**

**7:30 AM**

**Solo una hora tenia de haber llegado a las instalaciones, y pareciera que ya era mas tarde de la hora de entrada, no faltaba ni un integrante. Al contrario, los pasillos alborotados, todos caminando apresurados hacia donde ella estaba…..de pie, muy relajada para ser un encuentro, lo que tuviera encima…tanta confianza en sus capacidades…..me enamoraba mas….**

Puedo acompañarte?

Mientras no estorbes….

No te preocupes, seré no mas que una observadora. Así como todo ese publico que te observa

Fisgones…..nadie los llamo

Déjalos ser, no sabes cuanto llamas la atención

Y tu crees que es positivo, que la Dueña de la Empresa se este codeando con alguien problemático como yo, en estos momentos?

Talvez….pero no me interesa mas nada. Que verte brillar de cerca

Si que eres buena con las palabras….quítate esa mala costumbre

Contigo soy totalmente honesta…

Bueno…..después hablamos, ya viene nuestra invitada

…ok "con cada dia…..entendía menos sus respuestas tan ligeras….sin llenas de agresión, como eran desde un principio….solo defendiéndose ante mi…..ahorita solo fluía con ellas…me estaba confundiendo…no quería llenarme de ilusión….."

Llegas temprano

Así como usted, también soy puntual

Estas lista?

Mas de lo que se imagina

Espero no me aburras…..

¿?¡!

**Si se buscaba entretener a todos los demás…el papel perfecto estaba haciendo, fácil era manejado el cuerpo de aquella joven con cada ligero golpe que recibía….de un lado para otro bailaba y solo protegerse lograba, porque así se le permitía…**

Eso es todo lo que tienes?

…pero es…..que…

Pero que? Te estoy dando oportunidad y aun así, no has logrado ni acertar ni esquivar un golpe?

….es una…

Fastidias…tanto hablar, para que?! "lo mas sutil que se podía, le inserte un golpe en la boca del estomago, para que viera lo fácil que rompía su defensa y como esta caía sin fuerzas al suelo en cuclillas"

¡!¡!

Mira como ya ni puedes sostenerte! Así pretendes criticar a tu superior? Cuando no puedes conmigo?

...

No te mato en este momento, porque das es lastima! Todos aquí presentes vean esta gracia! Ubíquense en su lugar cada uno de ustedes! Aquí cada uno de nosotros tenemos lo que poseemos, por esfuerzo!

…señora yo….

Ahora resulta que si soy tu señora! Mejor que te haga descansar de una vez! "sin propasarme, le di una cachetada que la dejo inconsciente, ordenando enseguida que sus compañeras la retiraran"

Discúlpenos….Señora Natsuki….ya nos la llevamos

Ha alguien mas le quedo una duda?! Quien quiera, venga a mi!

...

Y así como puedo ser fuerte o verme cruel! Lo es mas, la dueña aquí presente! A lo que, tienen de dos, o agradecen el buen trato que se les da y hacen su trabajo! O se van todos de aquí! "nadie era capaz de refutar…había demostrado que no jugábamos, ni mucho menos éramos las mujeres que decían….."

Suficiente Natsuki…todos por favor, regresen a sus puestos! Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo!

Si Señora! Con permiso Licda Natsuki!

Bien…."sonriente estaba…..el ver como todos respondían al uní solo y se retiraban a las labores"

Muy contenta estas, para estar sonriendo así

Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, así es como se llevan las riendas

Enemigos no crees, nos haremos?

Para nada, nos tendrán miedo y si así fuese, se que ambas podemos con todo

Juntas?

Así es! Sabes somos un equipo…

Gracias mi Natsuki…..

No creas, me he olvidado de nuestra charla pendiente

Y esa seria?

Deja de jugar con las mujeres en la empresa, respétalas!

Y si no hago caso? Me harás lo mismo que la muchacha?

No juegues conmigo! Sabes…..no tengo el poder para vencerte

Eso es lo que tu crees…tienes control total sobre mi…..ven a mi oficina

…. "que se supone querría…eso ultimo hablado…se sintió cálido…."

…**Oficina de Shizuru…..**

Shizuru….

Cierra la puerta…con seguro

Que sucede…..?

Estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste….

Que…..estas haciendo…? "luego de sus palabras…..pude ver sorprendida, como lentamente caían sus ropas al suelo…quedando ante mi, con pequeñas telas casi transparentes…..que apenas y cubrían sus partes….."

No te asustes….nada malo te hare…solo quiero veas….lo que muchas desean…

…tapate…..por favor….. "por razón ilógica…mis mejillas se ruborizaban….y mis ojos se peleaban por mirarle…lo que menos quería….era eso…ser parte de sus juegos….o mejor dicho desde cuando quería algo que ver con ella…estas emociones que aumentaban de manera acelerada….no me dejaban pensar con claridad"

Nerviosa?

Para…nada…apúrate…."que esperaba para taparse…mi cuerpo me jugaba una mala broma….y ya mi respiración aumentaba…se volvía obvia….."

Con una condición…..me vestiré….

Cual?...

Dime con sinceridad…..si desearías mi cuerpo….."es tonto y hasta minúsculo, lo que pedía….pero sabia que con ella, debía jugar con otras estrategias….."

….que tontería dices?! "que mujer mas ocurrente….una idea tan absurda…..tuvo…..preguntar semejante….."

Solo responde…..y esto acabara….."dilo….dilo Natsuki….demuéstrame que en el fondo también me deseas…."

…..es que "que ocurría conmigo…..quería responder rápido…algo tan simple….como un Si, esta de mas preguntar….es deseable tu cuerpo….si tuviese tus intenciones…..pero no podía…..mi boca temblaba…..y solo podía tragar….."

..Natsuki….te lo pongo fácil…..es o no deseable mi cuerpo…? "talvez…solo talvez…..de esta manera…..respondería…..al no ser tan directa la pregunta….."

…lo es….

Gracias….ya puedes retirarte…."feliz estaba…por una parte…..pero por otra…triste…de no escuchar sus verdaderos sentimientos…..quien sabe si, me estaba ilusionando…."

Te…vestirás?

Si…ya terminaste por hoy…..yo cerrare….no te preocupes

Ok…..

…."ahí estaba….ese cerrojo….abriendo"

Shizuru…..

Si?

…tu cuerpo…si…lo desearía….."y como alma que lleva el diablo….Salí disparada del lugar, al pronunciar esas palabras…..lo mas bajo posible….no sabría si entendería…..solo se, que no quería viera mi reacción…mas colorada y acalorada….no pude estar el resto de la noche….."

¡!¿? "pero que…había pasado…escuche bien….?...ahora me has dejado peor….de excitada…..que hare con las ganas…?"

**Después de ese instante…..dos mujeres se encerraron en sus bolas de cristal….una castaña que no paraba de gemir en satisfacción tras caricias, provenientes de sus dedos, gritando sin parar el nombre de su amada…..y una segunda, peli azul…..dando vueltas en su cama, nerviosa de lo que le pudiese esperar al dia siguiente… **

_**CAPITULO VI: **_REVELACION

…**.Trabajo de Mai…..**

Natsuki….son las 9:00 AM

Entonces?

No se supone debes estar trabajando?

Estoy enferma….

Pues….a mi no me lo parece

Cállate! Si digo que lo estoy, lo estoy!

Bueno bájale dos…..solo pregunto

…..disculpa

Te soporto….no te preocupes

Veo…..te va bien en tu trabajo?

Si…..aunque no negare que me hace falta ganar un poco mas….

Es mala la paga?

Para nada, es la normal. Solo que, a diferencia de ti, tu ocupas un mejor cargo y trabajas para una empresa mas grande

Que me quieres decir con?

Porque no ayudarnos amiga?

En que me vas ha ayudar tu? -.-

Pues…tu me consigues empleo con Shizuru-sama….y yo te doy unos cuantos tips

Sobre que?

No nos hagamos las tontas, si estas aquí, es porque algo te trae cabezona. O me equivoco?

….y quien te dijo, que buscaba consejo?

Bueno, me avisas como te va en el trabajo. Yo debo continuar amiga

…. "era tan perspicaz…..a diferencia de mi….que no entendía ni que ocurría conmigo…."

Mándale saludos de mi parte!

Que se supone, sabes…que me pueda ayudar?

Entonces es un trato?!

Habla…

Muuooo solo espero no me dejes por fuera

Deja lo ilógico…..

Primer punto a corregir

¿?¿?

Si, todo tiendes a pensarlo demasiado. A veces no esta mal, dejarse llevar por los impulsos

Es absurdo vivir una vida como animales

También es absurdo, pretender ser un robot. Fíjate como estas dándote dolores de cabeza, por algo tan minúsculo, como lo es sincerarse contigo misma

Y si no tengo que sincerarme, porque no hay nada?

No estuvieras aquí, si así fuese?

…

Antes de tomar decisiones, siempre debemos evaluar los pro y contra

Así es…

Haz lo mismo con ella…..mira los pro y contra de seguirle en su juego, o como le quieras llamar

Pro….y contra…"pensándolo detenidamente…..al hablar de cosas positivas al lado de Shizuru…..eran muchas…..no solo a nivel económico….sino también personal….pero si le buscase algo negativo…diría….que los nervios que esta me genera….."

Ubicada?

Solo le veo….algo negativo

Como que seria?

Su presencia…me causa nervios…

Y no te parece, eso es normal, en dos personas que se gusten?

Gustar…...?

Así es, puede que en menor o mayor escala, en comparación con ella. Tu gustes o guardes cierto interés en ella….por ello, los nervios

….ahora que lo mencionas…

**Con algo de pena, le conté a Mai…..lo que había ocurrido el dia anterior, causa, que me había echo faltar al trabajo….por no saber enfrentar lo que viniese…..**

Tu misma te estas respondiendo con eso!

Segura? No estoy confundiendo….

Natsuki! Pareces una quinceañera! Es obvio, que no solo ella Te Ama...sino que tu por diferentes razones, sean por su personalidad, inteligencia o belleza….has sido cautivada

Pero….no estoy segura, de lo que dices. Talvez este admirándola, como muchas en la empresa…

-.-

Y esa cara?!

Te lo pongo simple, te atreverías a darle un beso?

Que?! Estas loca?!

Que tiene de malo?

Bueno….solo no lo imagino!

Dios….empecemos por lo básico! Te gustan las mujeres?!

Nunca me he planteado eso…

Pero tampoco lo rechazas?

Supongo que no….

Veamos…al ver a Shizuru, con otras mujeres, que te genera?

Nunca ha pasado…..

Puede que funcione, el que al verla con otra, determines si te dan celos o no

….

O empieza por lo mas simple, un abrazo…..una agarrada de mano, une beso en la mejilla….. Si ves, algo genera en ti, intenta un paso mas allá

…..

Ya que…..recuerda que tarde o temprano, alguien la quitara de tu vida. Y puede que pierdas mas….si por mala suerte, resulta que de verdad gustabas de ella

….

Todo bien?

Me voy….

A tu orden amiga! Cuento contigo!

**Otra persona…otra mujer…..verla en esas vagancias con otra…..ya lo había olvidado…y otra vez salía a la luz….ese punto que nunca se me fue aclarado…..que estaba haciendo….con quien estaba….seguiría con sus aferes…..me había dicho que no lo haría mas…**

**Pero yo….quien soy para decirle que no lo haga…..?...que le doy a cambio?...que difícil todo esto…dentro de mi, se manejaban dos emociones…una de rabia y otra de tristeza…..ella debía aclararme estos sentimientos…..**

…**.Oficina de Shizuru….**

Shizuru debemos hablar! ¿?

Oh Natsuki! Llegaste? Pensé estabas enferma

No! Solo ocupada! Quien es ella?! "ahí estaba, con una muchacha no tan desagradable….en su escritorio….."

Que mala educación de mi parte…..Ella es mi socia, por lo tanto tu jefa. A lo que preséntate por favor

Mucho Gusto! Mi nombre es Kaname! La Licda me hablaba de ocupar el puesto como su Secretaria Sra. Natsuki!

Secretaria?...

Exacto, también requieres ha alguien que este disponible en todo para ti

…..no

Como?

Ya tengo una, a eso vine! De ahora en adelante, Mai será mi secretaria! A lo que Señorita, nos disculpa. Ya la vacante esta ocupada!

…..que mal….

Dame un momento cariño, permíteme tiempo con la Sra. Y te llamo en breve para discutir tu puesto

Gracias Licda!

…..

A tu orden…..

**A la puerta cerrarse…..no pude mas que saltar como cual niña malcriada….el porque seguía insistiendo en dejar a esa….en la empresa…..**

Que te pasa?!

¿?¡!

Si te digo que no la quiero a mi lado, es porque es así!

Y a ti que te ocurre?

Me molesta, tu constante coqueteo con todas las chicas de la empresa! Es que acaso no te puedes tomar enserio tu trabajo?!

…..

Siempre es lo mismo, por lo menos has visto su perfil?!

Natsuki…creo que deberías irte a descansar un poco

Suficiente tuve con la mañana! No me evadas el tema!

…

Que pretendes hacer con ella?! Otra vez, iniciaras rumores?!

Te estas escuchando?

Claro que si! Que te pasa por la cabeza?! Esto no es un juego!

La única…..que pareciera jugar…..eres tu

¿?¡!

Te has preguntado, cuanto lastima o agota tu numerillo?!

…..shi….. "sus lagrimas caían lentamente….era doloroso….."

No hables! Molesta, tu actitud repugnante, tan siquiera piensas en tus mas cercanos?!

…..yo

O es que crees que estaré cuanto tiempo detrás de ti?! Recibiendo migajas….

….

Claro! Es que te cuesta responder…..por favor déjame sola. Haz lo que quieras…..es lo que mejor sabes…..

Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera….?

Si…dile a Mai que gustosa es bienvenida….y respecto a la otra….dile que me disculpe, que se retire…..por favor vete…..

Levántate…

Como?...

Hazlo!

¡!¡! "sin mucho que objetar….me levante de mi asiento, como se me era ordenado prácticamente…..no entendía que ocurría…..solo mi corazón se aceleraba por…..extraños pensamientos….."

Bien…..acércate…

Pero….

No me hagas perder el tiempo!

…entendido "tal cual…..como se me había mandado….estaba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros…..de su cuerpo….y labios…..lo suficiente….para sentir su respiración y palpitar acelerado…..como el mío….."

Dame tu mano…..

…. "mi mano solo se posaba en la suya…..temblando de ser lastimada….."

Suave… "esta sensación….otra vez….una paz…..ella me llena de un calor acogedor"

…..estas…..bien?

…abrázame

Estas…..de broma? "acaso tan resfriada estaba…..que no coordinaba lo que hacia…."

Todo lo tengo…..que hacer…yo "lo mas sutil que pude…..rodee su espalda…..aferrándola a mi….ocultando ya mi rostro sonrojado entre sus cabellos….no podía verme en ese estado…..de una forma u otra Mai….había dado en el clavo….."

Nat…..su…ki…. "que sucede con ella…..es que acaso…..siente lo mismo que yo….."

No digas nada mas…..puedo no estar considerándote….

…

Pero si…te ofrezco…..esto….cada vez que quieras….como unas disculpas…..

….

No es mucho…pero por ahora es lo que puedo….darte

…..

Dame un poco mas de tu tiempo….. "con la poca fuerza…..que me quedaba….aparte su cuerpo, que temblaba como el mío…..para apartar sus cabellos….de su rostro sonrojado…..dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla…sensación tan absorbente…..para ambas…..que de seguro no nos dejaría dormir…retirándome a la puerta con el mismo impulso…..con una leve sonrisa…"

…yo….

Y me disculpas…Mai será mi Secretaria….pero tu también puedes hacer lo que quieras…..con esa muchacha… "era lo mas maduro…..quien era yo para negarle algo…..mientras fuese buena trabajadora esa nueva…"

Hasta luego….. "y así…..se fue…dejándome con miles de dudas…..y emociones sin controlar…..…que había ocurrido?..."

_**CAPITULO VII: **_SI GANAS TE DOY UN BESO

…**..Casa de Mai…la noche después del momento…**

Eh…..Buenas Noches?

Necesitamos hablar…..

Sabes por lo menos que hora es?

Aun es de noche, a lo que imagino recibes visitas

Son las 10:00 PM Natsuki! Que haces aquí?!

Sera rápido! No seas molesta!

Dios….pasa!

Gracias….

Siéntate….traeré algo de tomar

….. "un apartamento pequeño, con una sala acogedora de entrada se podía observar…..era mi primera vez en este lugar de los años que llevaba conociéndola….solo que, no supe a donde mas escapar…de mis impulsos"

Ok…..toma…cuéntame

Pues…abrace…..a Shizuru…

¿?¿?

Que pasa con esa cara tan tonta?

Ya va…..tu vienes a mi casa a esta hora?! Solo para decirme que la abrazaste?!

Contigo no se puede! Me largo!

Hey! Espera! Disculpa!

…

Tienes que entender…..que es algo normal lo que me dices Nat

Y también…..bese su mejilla…. "podía sentir como me iba colorando a medida que hablaba"

Bueno, viniendo de ti, diría que es bastante! Felicidades!

No vengo para acá, para que me felicites!

Ah no? Entonces?

Que voy hacer?! A partir de mañana?!

Continuar tu vida normal?

No ayudas en nada…

A ver…..llega, haz tu trabajo y en caso tal se topen, salúdala normal

Y si me quiere ver a solas?

Eso es lo que tu quieres también, no?

Pero es…que…yo…..

Pongámoslo de la siguiente manera…..supongamos que se te acerque y te invite a hablar lo obvio….tu, con tu característica personalidad. Lo que harás es rechazarle sutilmente y oblígala a que se gane tu afecto, que no crea se lo darás porque ella desee

Ganárselo…

Así es, si quiere mas allá de abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, que se lo gane

Y que puedo darle, que le guste?

Jajaja amiga, la pregunta es, que no le puedes dar?

…..

Obvio, debe ser algo que también gustes tu

Ella…..siempre me insinúa….un beso…

Estas segura que solo eso?

Y que mas puede ser?

Nada….si, lo mas probable, es un beso en los labios

En los labios….

Si…a lo que evalúa, si realmente quieres eso…..luego no te arrepientas y la lastimes…..

Porque la lastimaría?

Nat…si haces eso…..no habrá vuelta atrás…..la veras no tras sino encima de ti…..y si llegases a rechazarle….luego de haber sido tu, la de la idea….podrás perderla…..

….que complicado

Pero muy satisfactorio…..aunque no lo creas

Se siente bien?

Muy acogedor y cálido es…hasta dulce

Interesante… "eran las mismas sensaciones que sentía a su lado…..acaso algo así….te puede dar mas de lo recibido…"

Como te digo, piénsalo y en caso tal te decidas….no lo pongas fácil

Ok! Eso hare!

¿?¿?

Hare que se lo gane! Y si resulta victoriosa, se sentirá tan bien como dices!

Como?

Pero no se lo pondré fácil! Lo daré todo!

Espera….un momento….

Gracias Mai! Me retiro!

…

Otra cosa, mañana empiezas como mi Secretaria! Llega puntual!

…..ok "solo pude ver la espalda de mi amiga, salir por mi puerta…..preguntándome que se supone…..le pasaba por la cabeza de todo lo que le explique….."

**Ya vera….bajo este cielo estrellado…..me comprometo no tener remordimiento de nada….me debe de tomar enserio! **

**Mientras una de nuestras protagonista, hablaba para si, bajo la luz de la noche….estaba otra….sin dejar de suspirar y recorrer su cuerpo, del éxtasis acumulado por la acción de su compañera….sudor y un cuerpo agitado se movía entre sabanas sin parar….**

…**.Oficina de Natsuki…..**

Llegaste puntual

Me dijiste que eso hiciera

Si, hoy te necesitare como observadora

No entiendo….

Seguiré tu consejo! Retare a Shizuru! Si gana, le doy el beso! Y quiero que tu seas quien determine, que realmente ambas no estamos jugando!

Te estas…..escuchando?

Muy clara estoy siendo! Es buena idea la que me has dado!

Natsuki…creo…que….

Ahí viene…

Bienvenidas Chicas! Un placer tenerte con nosotras a partir de hoy!

Gracias…..

Cualquier duda, nos tienes ha ambas!

Shizuru! Tenemos que hablar!

Oh dios….

Que sucede mi Natsuki? Estas llena de energía

Mas de lo que puedes imaginar! Estoy lista!

Para que, si puedo saber?

….creo debo informar hay un pequeño mal entendido…

Ningún mal entendido! Te reto a una pelea!

¿?¿?¿?

…no puede ser

Tal como lo estas escuchando! Pelea ya mismo conmigo!

Ara...que se supone, ganaremos con esto?

Sabría me saldrías con esa! Si ganas! Te doy un Beso!

¡!¡!¡! "es que acaso la vida, quiere jugar a lo ridículo?...que esta diciendo?"

Deja la sorpresa! Si ganas, tomas el Beso que quieras! Pero no te lo pondré fácil!

Yo creo, que Mai-san debe explicarme que ocurre. Me la permites un segundo?

Que sea rápido! Te espero en el Campo!

Ok

…**minutos mas tarde….**

Con que…..es una confusión…..

Si…..de verdad, no entiendo en que momento concluyo eso…

Gusta de mi?

No…puedo decirte mucho. Lo siento….

Entiendo…igual estoy agradecida contigo. A causa de tus consejos….ella….últimamente se ha mostrado curiosa en el tema

…

Según lo entendido, debo ganarle y así, recibir un beso como yo lo desee?

Sabemos el resultado….

Talvez, pero igual no tendré piedad

Jajajaja yo me encargo del resto! "al ver esos gestos, solo pude pedir por el bienestar de mi amiga, hasta gracioso era"

**Mas fue lo que tardo la charla, en comparación con los segundos que bastaron para llenarse el Campo de todo el personal de la Empresa. Solo esas dos figuras femeninas atractivas, firmes en su actuar, eran suficiente para estremecer el lugar**

Estas lista?

Lo estoy!

Estas a tiempo de parar esto…y evitar el que te arrepientas

Que estas queriendo decir?

Si no te gusta lo que pase con ese beso, me odiaras?

Asumiré las consecuencias, a lo que no debes preocuparte

Y si los quiero siempre?

Es parte del trato….. "era cierto…no lo había pensado…..si llegase a incomodarme mas de la cuenta…..que hacer?"

Jamás…abusare de ti…..

¿?¡!

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los metros que nos separaban, se acortaron a nada….recibiendo una cachetada, que me hizo retroceder varios pasos…..era doloroso…..tomaba mi mejilla, aguantando el equilibrio….**

Me disculpo si soy dura….solo obedezco tus reglas…

…lo quiero así….

**Era la primera vez, en tantos años de estar juntas…..que esa mujer me golpeaba…..me llenaba de adrenalina…la diferencia obvia de poder…..lo que tenia frente a mi, era excelente….como pude me lance contra ella, pero ya lo esperado…nada acertaba…..se me haría imposible ganarle….entonces…..porque acepte? Si sabia…..la realidad…..**

Es mejor parar Natsuki….no quiero lastimarte…..

No te burles de mi! Hazlo si es necesario! O no ganaras esto!

….. "la sola necesidad de sentirla en mis manos…de sentir esos labios rosas…..carnosos…..que me traían loca…..me obligaban a llevar esta tontería, mas lejos….todos los observadores gritaban a mi favor…..y ella solo podía mantenerse, con cada roce que su cuerpo recibía…"

…..si…que es difícil, acertar contigo….

Mai-san….detengamos esto…..

¿?¿? "pero…que pretendía….."

Que dijiste?...

No permitiré, que Natsuki quede en ridículo ante esta gente…

….

Shizuru-sama…..no….creo….

Me tienes harta! Con tu fragilidad!

¡!¡!¡!

Es que acaso crees soy una niña! "de la rabia…..que me generaba ver como vacilaba el lastimarme, pude darle un golpe en la mejilla, lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar…."

…eso….dolió…

Que esperas?! Atácame! Me tienes frente a ti! "tómame enserio…...demuéstrame que no medirás consecuencias….."

Lo….siento… "sin nada que me quedase por dentro, para evitar dañar tan preciado rostro, como ella si había echo…un solo puño lleve a su estomago…golpe…..que me dolió por igual...al ver como su cuerpo….se quebraba ante mi…..en el suelo de rodillas sin aire….."

Couch Couch…si…..que dolió je…."solo podía sonreír…..casi perdiendo el conocimiento, por la potencia del puño….."

Estas…..satisfecha?

Casi…

Tonta….me haces sufrir de esta manera….

Acércate…

No quiero continuar…por favor…..

Hablas demasiado…..

¿?¡! "al estar cerca de ella…..solo se limito, ha abrazarme para luego perder el conocimiento en mis brazos…..porque tenia….que manejar las cosas de esta manera…"

Esta bien?

Si….su cuerpo es resistente…..ella es fuerte

Discúlpame….

Entiendo, que no eres tu…..es ella con su lógica

No entiendo, como llego a semejante conclusión

Yo estoy peor…al amar ha alguien con tal sentido de la vida

La llevo a descansar?

No, yo me encargo. Aun hay puntos que arreglar

Confió en ti

Esta en buenas manos. Te dejo a cargo en nuestra ausencia. Hoy no estaremos en la Empresa

Perfecto

Todos! Escuchen bien! La licda y mi persona nos retiramos por hoy! La Sra. Mai, será nuestra sustituta! Así que obedecerle o todos se irán a la calle!

Que drástica…todos quedaron mudos, luego de tanto relajo

Es la forma de controlar un ganado. Además sabemos no eres del tipo, que harás shows innecesarios como este

Correcto. Que descansen

Igual

…**.horas mas tarde…..Casa de Shizuru…**

Pero….que….. "poco a poco abría los ojos….mi cuerpo me pesaba…..y me encontraba en una cama amplia…..que no conocía….."

No te fuerces…perdiste el conocimiento. Te traje a mi casa, para estar pendiente

...

Tranquila, que ni un dedo te puse encima….solo te desmayaste y Mai se quedo a cargo de la Empresa, mientras te cuido

Si que golpeas duro….

Una vez mas…perdóname…..nunca quise lastimarte…

Que harás ahora…..?

Pensaba en hacerte algo de cenar, como puedes ver ya anocheció

…

Y tu puedes seguir descansando, me asegure con tu amiga, en tener todo a la mano. Para que te cambies con comodidad y mañana puedas regresar a tu casa

….

Veo que aun estar aturdida…con permiso. Ya te traigo la cena. Ponte cómoda

**Ni un solo empleado pareciera había en la casa, por lo que decía…..estábamos las dos solas? Ahora…que papel me tocaba desempeñar…..con un leve suspiro, mire a mi alrededor. Para encontrar mis cosas, como lo había dicho**

**Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba…..fui a su baño….una ducha seria el mejor relajante…..no podía negar…que el perfume en este lugar….era fresco y apacible….a los minutos de estar lavada….me vestí para retornar a la cama, en donde me esperaban con comida….**

Te sientes mejor?

Disculpa el abuso….

Al contrario, es bueno que estés fresca….es la primera vez que te veo en esas ropas….y con tu cabello húmedo…..

…

Que digo…..perdona….aquí tienes la comida, puedes quedarte en la cama si deseas

A donde vas?

Yo me retiro a descansar. Al terminar, dejas el plato en la mesa, yo me encargo de lo demás

Esta no es tu cama?

Si, pero como puedes ver, ya esta siendo ocupada. A lo que debo buscar otra

Perdona por el golpe…

Es un rasguño que pasara pronto…..

Te debo una…..a lo que…

Natsuki me esta invitando a dormir con ella?

Tonta…..

Entiendo…..me retiro

Es tu cama…duerme en ella….

¿?¡!

Ya escuchaste…es muy amplia. Dos cuerpos fácil duermen en ella…

Pero es que…..

Ganaste no es así?

…..lo que me dices…..es algo diferente…

Se supone que ganaste derecho a una sola cosa, si pretendes algo mas, sin mi permiso. Dímelo, y me retiro…..

…..porque eres….

….vendrás o no?

No digas mas…..

….

**Con un movimiento sutil, mi mejilla fue tomada por una de sus manos….para suavemente posar sus labios en los míos…..manteniendo su cuerpo separado..segundos fueron….pero el sentimiento tan largo…..que mi corazón no callaba….y mi cuerpo se acaloraba….**

Porque…

Gracias…gracias…

**Sin razón alguna o no lógica para mi…estaba una Shizuru quebrada en llanto silencioso…con los puños apretados, temblando….y yo aun…..atrapada en esa muestra que me había dado….**

Que ocurre…..?

Como puedes…dar tanto…por complacerme…piensa mas en ti….

Eso hago…descansa conmigo

….

Te permito me abraces…..como la ultima vez

….ok

**Y así fue, al apagar las luces…se acerco lo mas tímida posible…..desde mi espalda, aferrándose a mi cintura…..para luego de unos segundos…..caer rendida…..y yo mas atrás seguirle por lo relajada que estaba…..mañana aclararía….este sentir….de no besarme como lo acordado….**

…**.Dia Siguiente…..**

Natsuki…

Hmmm…

Se nos hace tarde….quieres trabajar hoy?

Cierto…. "olvidaba por completo ese echo…..estaba tan cómoda, que no quería ser despertada…"

Reposa, hare el desayuno. Mañana es otro dia

Shizuru…..espera

Dime…

Porque no me besaste?

No…entiendo…

Lo que estas escuchando…. "quería escuchar, que ocurría, se supone ayer pasaría ese beso que tanto imagine y Mai me hablo…..acaso no quería nada de eso conmigo? Me molestaba no saber que sentía…la incertidumbre ya me estaba afectando….."

Debes….entender…..que yo no puedo sobrepasarme de cierto punto…..si quieres haya retorno

….no puedo confiar en ti?

Y si…..

Bésame…yo seré tu cordura…..

Juegas con fuego….

¡!¡! "a diferencia de la primera vez…su cuerpo empujo al mío, a su totalidad en la cama…..acostadas una encima de la otra….solo me perdía….en ese dulce que me daba a probar con su lengua…..en mi boca…..sus labios desesperados comían de los míos….esa fricción constante del roce de su pierna en mi entre pierna…..eliminaba toda cordura…."

Natsuki…Natsuki…..Te Amo…. "me la comería…si esto seguía…como animal arrebataba de sus labios, cualquier indicio de pureza, profundo, rápido, lento….vueltas y vueltas…no podía parar…como imagine…eres una droga…..."

Ahmm…..Shi…zuru…para….

¿?¡! "de su boca acaso….se escucho un gemir…..le estaba gustando?...asustada, me separe pensando lo contrario…..para encontrarme con una mujer acelerada, al igual que mi cuerpo…..sin aire….con un pecho de arriba ha abajo…..sonrojada…..labios húmedos y una piel caliente…estaba excitada?"

Por favor…levántate…..

….

Dame espacio….

….claro…hare el desayuno

Gracias…

…

**Se retiro a los segundos, con una hermosa sonrisa y dedicando un beso en la mano…dejándome sola como se lo había pedido…..con esta confusión…..esta mezcla de emociones…porque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos mas que esto…..mi corazón se molestaba por no continuar…..y mi mente…..me regañaba por parar…que me estaba haciendo esa mujer…**

**Luego de un calmado desayuno…pocas fueron las palabras que se cruzaron y yo por supuesto, me limite a comer, cambiarme y partir…..poco era lo que podía verle a la cara….y tampoco sabría como reaccionar….tenia que ir a que Mai….**

_**CAPITULO VIII: **_ENTREGA

…**.Casa de Mai…..noche…..**

Que mala costumbre la tuya….

No podía agarrarte en el trabajo -.-

Ninguna asistió, todo bien?

Si…

Entonces, que te trae por acá?

Lo hice….

Que cosa?

La bese…bueno ella a mi…..

Ok….y como se sintió?

…..

Te lo pongo fácil, fue agradable? Fue emocionante? Fue repulsivo? Fue excitante? Positivo o negativo?

Positivo….

Eso quiere decir, que todo lo anterior mencionado, menos lo malo

Si…

Cual es el problema?

Me siento extraña….

Explícate

Mi cuerpo…..no deja de palpitar…..

Eso? Lo que tienes es ganas Nat jajajaja

Ganas…..pero de que?

No puedo creer que seas tan inocente…

Idiota! Ayúdame, en vez de confundirme

Sexo Nat! Sexo! Es lo que pide tu cuerpo!

Sexo….

Tal cual, tus hormonas, ya están empezando a reaccionar por la interacción constante que tienes con ella

Es normal?

A cualquiera! Y mas si gustas de la persona!

Yo gusto de ella….

Obvio, sino porque crees que has permitido todo hasta hoy?

…

Ya aclarado el punto, que pretendes hacer?

No lo se…..

Te vas?

Buenas noches…..

Descansa "que hará ahora….?"

**No podía creerlo…yo pensando en sexo? O peor aun, yo gustando de alguien? Cuando he dedicado mi vida…..no solo a criticar a esas personas ilusas…..sino a rechazar toda interacción…..no me lo creía….**

**Y lo mas ilógico para mi era…..como descifrar, si realmente gustaba de ella…**

…**Dia siguiente…en el trabajo…..**

… "en este momento…por una parte me arrepiento, haber aceptado trabajar con ella…era mentira, que me escaparía…..de su presencia…..no paraba de suspirar"

Estresada por algo?

…. "y ahí estaba…..mi razón…"

Si no es mucha molestia saberlo

Shizuru…..dime una cosa

Si?

Tu gustas de mi?

No…

Entonces…porque acosarme?! "solo haber escuchado ese Negativo…me había molestado sobremanera….y no entendía el porque, solo la atacaba con palabras"

Natsuki, yo…

Tu que?! Para que haces todo este juego y persecución! Si no gustas de mi! Acaso eres loca?!

Permíteme explicarte….

Es que acaso, pretendes jugar conmigo como a las demás?! No te cansas de eso?! "sin razón alguna, me levante de mi escritorio para golpearlo y querer echarla de mi oficina"

¿?¡!

Vete! No quiero hablar contigo hoy! "yo misma abrí la puerta, indicándole que saliera por donde entro…."

…si que tienes el carácter difícil…..

Tu…eres una….¿? "cuando iba a quejarme aun mas, fui tomada del brazo para ser cerrada la puerta a mi lado, presionándome contra la pared…."

Una que?

….descarada…. "sus labios estaban tan cerca a los míos…..y su mirada tan fija…que me ruborizaba…..de cuando acá…..su presencia me ponía tan nerviosa…."

La única descarada aquí eres tu

Como te atreves a…..¡! "sin permiso de nada…me besaba lenta y dulce…pegando su cuerpo al mío…..para aumentar el ritmo…"

….mm….mm… "intentaba luchar….pero no solo su agarre era fuerte sino también el vicio era mayor…"

Natsuki…yo te deseo…..estoy amarrada a ti

…..espe…ra….. "sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura, mientras los míos perdían mas fuerzas…..mi cuerpo se mostraba agotado de luchar…quería seguirle la corriente…devoraba mi boca….y mi lengua le seguía el juego"

Cuantas veces…debo decirte lo mismo….yo Te Amo…..deja de dudarlo "no había vuelta atrás, ver su cuerpo agitado, el calor que emanaba….la suavidad de esa piel…..esa figura tan hermosa temblar con cada roce…ese carácter…..toda tu, me hace perder la cordura….."

No sigas…."sus manos deslizarse en mi…me estaban enloqueciendo…..mis piernas se abrían solas, para sentir mas y mas cada roce….iba a…"

Yo quiero mas…. "no me importa ya nada…..de alguna manera, te marcaria para que no me olvidases…..así me odiaras….."

…no puedo…. "de manera súbita, mi cuerpo se desplomo al suelo, agitado…..y húmedo…..si…eso sentía….humedad en mi…."

….has…..acabado? "no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…un cuerpo sensible, erecto….tragando profundo…y con piernas temblorosas….que ocultaban….un solo hecho….."

Que….me estas….haciendo? "estaba cansada….quería respuestas, una razón para cada sensación…..porque esa palabra….de amor….me afectaba tanto….cuando antes ni atención me generaba….."

…déjame te ayudo a levantar

….ahm…. "su solo roce…generaba en mi ese gemir…..que no pensé nunca escuchar de mi otra vez…."

….ya….siéntate….

…..

Respira…

…que me esta ocurriendo?

Tu gustas de mi?

No lo se….

Tu corazón se ha acelerado?

Mi corazón… "eso era cierto, en cada oportunidad…..mis latidos no pasaban desapercibidos…"

Exacto….eso es señal, de que algo ocurre dentro de ti Nat

Que complicado es….

Lo es….si te niegas ha aceptarlo, pero realmente ambas sabemos muy bien diferenciar cada cosa

….si

Yo no puedo continuar con esto…..cada vez se me hará imposible detenerme y si tu realmente no quieres esto…..estas a tiempo de detenerlo…..

Que pasara si lo detengo?

Me iré….no puedo estar mas a tu lado como tu amiga, disculpa mi egoísmo

…

A lo que por favor, piensa bien que harás…..y dame tu respuesta mañana

Te vas?

Si…necesito soledad…..para poder calmarme. Con permiso

Espera….

Dime…..

Termina…

Como?

Termina…lo que empezaste

¿?¡!

Apúrate! No vuelvo a repetirlo! "mi cuerpo gritaba aun mas…..no estaba satisfecha, al contrario, estaba igual de ansiosa que ella….."

No es…..el lugar indicado….estas algo acelerada! "imaginarme, hacerla mía…en el estado y lugar que estábamos, no era lo mas indicado para su primera vez….."

Debo hacerlo todo yo!

**Dos figuras…en una oficina a solas, con solo una puerta que separaba de la privacidad…..se bailaban una a la otra contra cualquier superficie, que le permitiese desnudarse, recorrerse, besarse y profundizar cada rincón sin remordimiento ni espera….desesperación flotaba en el aire y mas necesidad se escuchaba de cada boca….**

**Una escena romántica, lejana estaba…..del impulso carnal….hasta animal….lo que ambos cuerpos se mostraban…..una virgen que no parecía tener remordimiento ni dolor, de cada posición a jugar con su cuerpo, dedos, lenguas iban y venían…..exigiendo cada vez mas….locura en poder acabar exhausta buscaba…..para luego querer abrir los ojos, con ese sentimiento que le llamaban satisfacción y felicidad **

**Mientras una ya mujer experimentada, quedaba no solo impregnada en cada sabor, olor y gemir…sino adicta de la mujer que por fin poseía….la cual deseo por tantos años…..por la cual lloro sin cansancio…..y ahí estaba abierta ante ella, entregada a todo…..placer era poco, satisfacción nada…..la lujuria y lo ya completa…..era suficiente…..para desmoronarle de placer y dicha…..**

TE AMO NATSUKI!

Siiii!

**Ambos cuerpos gritaban a la par…..de los orgasmos consecutivos….que llegaban al mismo tiempo, ambos sexos unidos…..eran testigos de las gotas deslizarse por cada muslo…..pieles sudadas…..rostros sonrojados….cabellos semi despeinados….y labios mordiéndose así solos…..uñas que dejaban marca de lo acontecido...**

Yo….no puedo vivir sin ti

…..

Solo me bastas tu….por favor dame la oportunidad de estar siempre a tu lado, en tu vida

Yo no…se…..si te ame….

Tomare las consecuencias! Después de esto….se me es imposible ya dejarte Natsuki

…me gustas

…de…..verdad? "lagrimas una a una…..limpiaban mi rostro agotado"

No llores….no quiero ser tu dolor…..

Eres mi felicidad! Entiéndelo de una vez!

No…..te prometo amarte…..pero si entregarme a ti, cada vez que alguna lo deseemos

Acepto! Solo te necesito a mi lado! Y si me permites tal privilegio…..me arriesgare!

Puedes terminar sin nada y peor?

Confió en ti

Eres…un caso…..

Y tu una mujer única…

Gracias….. "escuchar sentimientos tan honestos….de alguna forma, generaban en mi una pequeña sonrisa….suficiente para abrazarle…..y quedarme tranquila en sus brazos…."

Jamás…..me imagine esto…..

Yo mucho menos….

Quien diría….que Natsuki seria una pervertida je

No entiendo?

Estamos en el trabajo y todos los empleados están a nuestro alrededor

Eso…..quiere decir que…

Probablemente jeje

Vamos a vestirnos! Debes regresar a tu oficina!

Mala…tan seca eres

Siempre es tu culpa boba! Apúrate!

Esta bien…..solo prométeme que después de salir, nos veremos…..

…no lo dudes….. "su mano temblorosa, tomaba la mía, con miedo a ser abandonada…..yo solo, le otorgaba esa seguridad, apretándola con cariño….."

Te amo…..hasta tarde…

….

**Después de salir por esa puerta…..solo pude caer agotada y suspirando de tanta adrenalina…..ni en mis peores batallas, quedaba tan relajada…..solo quería irme a dormir…..**

No sangraste?

¿?¿?

Fue doloroso?

Mai? Que haces aquí?

Al ver que tu compañera se retiro, no dude en entrar

No se de que hablas….

Te informo, que son el nuevo rumor en la Empresa

…

Tal como lo estas pensando, aparte de obvias, escandalosas…..hasta me alejaron de las Oficinas cerca de ustedes

No puede ser…..

Yo, fuera tu, me revisara en este instante y me fuera a mi casa. Puedes dejarme a cargo

Pero…

Yo le avisare donde estarás….para que llegue

Disculpa….

Wow veo que te has suavizado

Mejor cállate! Me largo!

Jajajaja siempre a tu orden amiga

Lo mismo digo…..

**Minutos volaron, para solo llegar a mi casa…como pude tome una ducha…..y sin fuerza alguna, caí en toalla en la cama…..que me espera a partir de ahora? Que debo sentir? Que debo hacer? No lo se…solo puedo estar segura….que con ella talvez….todo sea mas fácil…y así una siesta profunda que me esperaba, me invadió…..**

Mi amor…..

…..pero….quien…es

Soy yo…..esperas ha alguien mas?

No digas tantas tonterías…..déjame dormir

Te ves muy bonita en toalla

… "abrí los ojos apenada, para solo verme semi desnuda ante ella….me invadían esas emociones…..aun no controlables….."

Ara…ya me retiro, para que puedas cambiarte

Quédate… "sin mirarle a los ojos, solo pude agarrar su manga…..para invitarle a entrar a la cama…"

Mas…afortunada…..no puedo ser…

…me gustas… "o talvez te quiero…..pero eso es un sentimiento que no sabrás….hasta que así, yo lo vea certero…por ahora te daré esta entrega….esta felicidad, que de una forma u otra ambas nos otorgamos….suficiente para llenar nuestro vacío…..


End file.
